Recent advancements in technology have led to consolidating many different functions into a single mobile device. Users no longer need to carry a different device for performing different functions. To give a few examples, mobile devices can perform functions similar to those of phones, cameras, calculators, calendars, maps, contact lists, and alarm clocks, etc. However, mobile devices can often record videos that have suboptimal characteristics when played back on a television. Mobile devices are conducive to being held vertically and thus users often record video while holding mobile devices vertically. Televisions, however, typically produce the best results when playing videos that were recorded by devices in a horizontal position. Additionally, although conventional mobile devices can offer a wide range of functionality, actually performing the functions can sometimes be time intensive and can involve unnecessary operations.